


welcome home

by Rosse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Memes, stupid prompt results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse/pseuds/Rosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Is making out with people you literally just tried to kill a normal thing for you?”</p>
<p>“No.. but you’re a special exception.”</p>
<p>In which I am JiraOro trash. For an askbox meme I have going on at tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome home

Many things in a shinobi’s life are far from normal. It’s a fact Jiraiya relearns every time a civilian groans about “how come they can’t walk along the streets like everyone else” or when he comes back from a mission with the blood of five men on his hands and the old lady who runs the takoyaki stall only talks about her sons being lazy and refusing to fix her plumbing.

Their lives are so ordinary, while he spends weeks and months covered in dirt and with the weight of men’s and women’s souls on his shoulders. It’s not that he would want to return to a mundane life, but the sensation – the sensation of being too big, too different to the people who walk around him – itches and bubbles within.

(Konoha’s soldiers, he thinks, cannot be Konoha’s men.)

He takes a long familiar path, chomping on deep-fried octopus balls and letting the tension unwind. He packs the lives he’s taken down, deep inside his heart, and locks them there, where they will not consume him. The urge to glance over his shoulder, to seek demons following him, slowly dissolves into nothing, for inside the Village’s walls, he is safe. Inside the village’s walls, there are only friends and allies.

Training Ground 6 stands empty, as it often does when the sannin leave Konoha to protect it from hypothetical attacks and plots to undo Sarutobi’s reign. Jiraiya jumps the fence and collapses against a tree trunk with a thud. The warm autumn breeze ghosts across his face and he lets his eyes flutter shut, soaking up the sun as it dances between fluffy clouds and inhaling the scent of grass. The low hum of shinobi walking past, chatting to each other as they make their way to other training fields, prevents complete silence and Jiraiya’s lips curl into a smile.

The sound of metal soaring through the air breaks through and Jiraiya throws himself to one side before the fall of kunai and shuriken end him. Tossing his own in return comes to him without thinking – direction, force, it’s all long-engraved into his muscles and brain – and his hands fly together, flicking their way through seals that will deflect the oncoming gust of wind that sends his kunai flying back towards him. He jumps, springs high into the trees and sprints with the ease that comes from growing up in this village, surrounded by Hashirama’s legacy.

Orochimaru will catch him, of course. He always does. Jiraiya makes it halfway to the forest of death before he’s pinned against a tree by shuriken that neatly lodge themselves in the shoulder pads of his flak jacket.

“…Dammit,” he hisses, desperately attempting to listen for the slightest crack of a branch or rustle of a leaf. A futile effort, he’s long since been aware of that, but still Jiraiya’s ears pick up instinctively. One day the damnable genius will make a mistake, will–

drop out of a branch right above him and force their lips together.

Ah, routines. Jiraiya smiles against the lips pressed to his and waits for it to end, as the victim in their trio always does. Tsunade usually curls her fist and resists the urge to pummel Jiraiya into the ground when he drags her close after she returns from a mission two weeks later than she should have. Orochimaru, depending on his mood, will either stand stock still, eyes cold and icy, narrowed to a knife-edge point at the person kissing him or he will return the kiss, will press and prod and screw with Jiraiya until he pulls back.

After a minute – one minute for each week they’re late, it’s always like that – Orochimaru pulls back and Jiraiya cocks a smirk at him.

“Is making out with people you literally just tried to kill a normal thing for you?” he drawls, as he always drawls when Orochimaru’s in charge of greeting him, because Orochimaru can’t show affection without reminding them that he will have their heads if this gets out to the rest of Konoha.

“No.. but you’re a special exception,” he answers, as always, and disappears in a swirl of leaves, leaving Jiraiya to struggle against the shuriken keeping him pinned down.

“HEY!“

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, come say hi (and check out the prompt meme I have going on!): (( http://rossealina.tumblr.com/ ))


End file.
